101715 Serios Relations
15:24:05 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 15:24 -- 15:24:21 GG: If. I. May. Have.... A. Moment. Of. Your. Time. 15:24:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios. Of course. ) 15:25:05 GG: Now. Then.... 15:25:31 GG: One. Moment. Some. Papers. Are. Not. Quite. In. Order. 15:25:36 GG: Right. 15:25:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Take your time. I know I have been... hasty in my treatment of you. ) 15:26:03 SO: T.T . o O ( For that I apologize. ) 15:26:04 GG: I. Apologise. For. How. Things. Had. Turned. Out. The. Last. Time. We. Had. Corresponded. 15:26:30 GG: It. Was. Not. My. Intent. To. Mock. Or. Deride. From. You. 15:27:25 SO: T.T . o O ( And it was not my intent to make you uncomfortable. My visions of us are... disjointed. I could see you liked things direct, and in my excitement at finally having a companion again, I was TOO direct. And I caused you discomfort. I am sorry. ) 15:29:50 GG: While. Such. A. Possibility. Of. A.... Flush. Relationship. May. Exist. Along. Some. Lines. It. Would. Follow. That. In. Skipping. The. Portions. Inbetween. Now. And. That. Point. Can. Be. Infact.... Unencouraging. 15:30:43 GG: At. This. Point. In. Juncture. Though. It. Is. My. Dedication. To. My. Duty. That. Comes. First. 15:33:53 SO: T.T . o O ( I understand that. I would not ask you to betray your friends on my account. ) 15:35:00 GG: As. It. Stands. I. Have. Understood. That. You. Have. Done. Much. To. Aid. In. Not. Only. The. Current. Efforts. With. The. Other. Tyrian. But. Also. In. Saving. Our. World. 15:35:31 GG: For. This. I. Thank. You. 15:35:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't thank me. As I told Nyarla last night, I need you just as much as you need me. ) 15:36:04 SO: T.T . o O ( You as in your people, not specifically you. ) 15:36:12 SO: T.T . o O ( Not to say I don't also need you, I just... ) 15:36:21 SO: T.T . o O ( I am terrible at this. ) 15:37:25 GG: No. No. You. Were. Merely. Trying. To. Clarify. In. A. Most. Direct. Manner. Where. The. Interpretation. Could. Have. Been. Most. Indirect. 15:39:02 GG: And. Even. If. It. Is. To. Serve. A. More. Personal. Goal. Or. Duty. The. Fact. That. You. Are. Aiding. Us. Is. Most. Appreciated. 15:39:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Is there any aid I can render you right now? ) 15:40:08 GG: At. This. Point. It. Would. Seem. A. Most. Solid. Plan. Is. In. Place. 15:40:18 GG: With. An. Unlikely. Ally. As. Well. 15:40:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Ugh, so long as it is not Ramira. ) 15:41:34 GG: You. Mean. As. Long. As. It. Is. Not. The. Witch. Of. Debloom? 15:41:51 GG: This. Is. Suddenly. A. Bit. More. Troubling. 15:42:10 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, it is a personal problem I have with her. ) 15:42:25 SO: T.T . o O ( I attempted to approach her for assistance with ensuring the trolls came out on top in this next session. ) 15:42:29 SO: T.T . o O ( She threatened to kill me. ) 15:42:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Things got... heated. ) 15:42:56 GG: Yes. I. Have. Heard. Her. Reputation. Does. Often. Involve. Her. Threatening. And. Going. Through. With. Said. Threats. 15:43:03 SO: T.T . o O ( Apparently for some reason she thinks my red text is offensive? ) 15:43:18 GG: Well. Yes. 15:43:27 GG: It. Is. A. Mutant. Hemotype. 15:43:44 SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps among your species, but not among mine. ) 15:44:10 SO: T.T . o O ( It's not like that disgusting Blue. ) 15:44:50 GG: I. Take. It. Your. Disgust. With. Blue. Involves. The. Blue. Eyed. Creature. 15:45:18 SO: T.T . o O ( He was the one I was assigned to. For Romantic relations. ) 15:45:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Thank GodOS I got out of that. ) 15:45:36 GG: Assigned. To? 15:45:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, yes. I explained this to others. ) 15:46:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Women of my species are not permitted to select their ... what term did the other trolls use... ) 15:46:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh! ) 15:46:28 SO: T.T . o O ( Quadrants. ) 15:47:15 GG: I. See.... So. Then. You. Are. Like. The. Creature. In. Its. Likeness. Then? 15:48:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh, GodOS no. He has gone too far off the deep end with genetic manipulation. Trading Aesthetics for power. ) 15:48:50 SO: T.T . o O ( I look normal, at least. Save the missing eyes. you can thank the Jadeblood for that. ) 15:49:05 GG: Miss. Fenrix? 15:49:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh no. ) 15:49:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Not her. ) 15:49:54 GG: I. Was. About. To. Say. That. She. Clearly. Said. She. Did. Not. Do. So. 15:49:59 SO: T.T . o O ( I mean no offense to her, I am sure she is a fearsome warrior. ) 15:50:07 GG: Of. That. You. Can. Be. Certain. 15:50:15 SO: T.T . o O ( But there is no way she could get the drop on me like that. ) 15:51:31 GG: Considering. The. Tales. That. Miss. Fenrix. Has. Told. Me. Of. Her. Exploits. That. Must. Make. You. Most. Extraordinary. In. That. Regards. 15:51:55 SO: T.T . o O ( I may not be physically strong, but, as my handle suggests, I am a Seer of Blood. ) 15:52:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I can sense danger enough to avoid it. ) 15:52:08 GG: A. Seer. Of. Blood? 15:52:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Aah, yes. That title means nothing to you now ) 15:52:28 SO: T.T . o O ( It will later. ) 15:52:36 GG: I. Shall. Keep. This. In. Mind. 15:52:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Soon, unless I miss my guess. ) 15:54:23 GG: For. Now. I. Believe. I. Have. A. Question. To. Ask. Now. Though. I. Do. Not. Know. Of. A. Price. I. Would. Be. Willing. To. Pay. At. This. Juncture. 15:57:07 SO: T.T . o O ( You do not need to pay me anything. Though there are some questions I cannot answer, for my own safety, at this juncture. ) 15:58:05 GG: I. Am. Of. The. Feeling. One. Of. These. Questions. Would. Be. Where. Scarlet. Is. If. My. Belief. That. The. Blue. Eyed. Creature'S. Marking. Me. Has. Something. To. Do. With. The. Formation. Of. Sides. 15:58:31 SO: T.T . o O ( I do not know Scarlet's *exact* location. ) 15:58:42 SO: T.T . o O ( I can tell you she is somewhere on Derse. ) 15:58:49 GG: Derse? 15:58:58 SO: T.T . o O ( The Purple Moon you dream of. ) 15:59:04 GG: I. See. 15:59:31 SO: T.T . o O ( The one who killed her, he hid her body somewhere in the planet. In a tomb or mausoleum. ) 15:59:40 GG: Killed. Her? 15:59:55 GG: I. Am. To. Find. A. Dead. Body? 15:59:56 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 16:00:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 16:00:03 SO: T.T . o O ( I am not surprised. ) 16:00:17 SO: T.T . o O ( The Creature has always been... obsessed with her. ) 16:00:22 SO: T.T . o O ( to an unhealthy degree. ) 16:00:44 GG: The. Question. That. I. Had. Thought. To. Ask. Though. Was.... What. Was. The. Nature. Of. The. Relationship. Of. Scarlet. To. Both. You. And. The. Creature? 16:01:39 SO: T.T . o O ( It is not my place to comment upon the relationship between Scarlet and... HIM. Suffice to say, no matter what she did she couldn't be free of him. ) 16:01:47 SO: T.T . o O ( As for Scarlet and myself... ) 16:01:56 SO: T.T . o O ( One moment let me check my books on Troll Quadrants. ) 16:02:18 SO: T.T . o O ( We often vascillated between <> and <3< ) 16:03:03 GG: That. Is. Quite. The. Complicated. Relationship. 16:03:54 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 16:05:42 GG: Thank. You. For. Offering. This. Freely. 16:06:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I owe you at least that much. ) 16:07:21 GG: I. Am. Not. Certain. You. Should. Having. Not. Yet. Become. The. Person. You. Have. Seen. 16:07:36 GG: Myself. I. Mean. Not. Becoming. That. Person. Yet. 16:08:05 SO: T.T . o O ( I know. But I caused you distress. ) 16:08:42 GG: Then. I. Thank. You. For. That. Consideration. 16:08:55 GG: Though. I. Had. Understood. That. I. Caused. You. Distress. As. Well. 16:09:05 GG: For. Which. I. Apologise. Again. 16:09:36 SO: T.T . o O ( It's all right. For that I have already exacted my toll. ) 16:09:47 SO: T.T . o O ( Of more distress, in the form of that Love Letter Nyarla promised you'd write me. ) 16:10:00 GG: Love. Letter? 16:10:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Nyarla wishes for a list of all players for your Session. I enjoy seeing you a little flustered. ) 16:10:51 SO: T.T . o O ( So I asked him to have you write me a love letter. He agreed. ) 16:11:19 GG: It. Would. Seem. He. Was. Rather. Indirect. With. Me. About. The. Nature. Of. The. Letter. 16:11:38 SO: T.T . o O ( Was he? ) 16:11:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Terrible. ) 16:11:45 GG: Quite. 16:12:18 SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe we should toy with him? ) 16:12:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Make him suffer just a little bit? ) 16:12:38 SO: T.T . o O ( To get him back, of course. ) 16:12:38 GG: Toy. With. Him? For. What. Purpose? 16:12:52 GG: That. Would. Seem. To. Be. A. Waste. Of. Time. 16:13:11 GG: Like. His. Games. 16:13:35 SO: T.T . o O ( Is everything fun a waste of time, Serios? ) 16:13:48 GG: Of. Course. 16:14:09 GG: What. Purpose. Would. It. Be. To. Do. Anything. That. Does. Not. Further. One'S. Duty. Or. Understanding. 16:14:41 SO: T.T . o O ( To relax. To form stronger emotional connections with other players so that you will be more effective at performing your duties together later. ) 16:14:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Think of them as team-building exercises. ) 16:15:36 GG: I. Had. Thought. The. Team. Was. Already. Decided.. Why. Would. It. Need. To. Be. Built? 16:16:13 SO: T.T . o O ( Team-Building refers to assisting in the interpersonal relations of the team. Giving you a set of shared experiences to facilitate friendship and communication. ) 16:16:42 GG: Ah. Yes. 16:17:19 GG: I. Often. Forget. The. Nature. Of. Some. Terms. 16:17:32 GG: In. Favor. Of. The. Direct. Nature. 16:18:41 SO: T.T . o O ( while you understand the simplicity of merely receiving an order and carrying it out. Some need a bit of comradery first. Especially in situations when leadership is not tightly delineated. ) 16:19:30 GG: I. Will. Consider. This. But. I. Would. Find. The. Nature. Of. "Toying." With. Mr.. Aesona. Would. Perhaps. Damage. That. Comradery. 16:19:49 SO: T.T . o O ( if done poorly. ) 16:20:18 SO: T.T . o O ( If done correctly, he will see that you have a sense of humor, and may find you more relatable, and thus be more willing to follow your orders. ) 16:20:49 GG: But. I. Do. Not. Have. A. Sense. Of. Humor.... It. Is. Far. Indirect. 16:21:57 SO: T.T . o O ( Not yet. ) 16:22:01 SO: T.T . o O ( One day, though. ) 16:22:48 GG: Yet. Again. I. Find. It. Hard. To. Understand. The. Path. To. That. Day. 16:22:56 GG: But. I. Will. Keep. That. In. Mind. As. Well. 16:25:32 GG: In. Either. Case. I. Imagine. I. Will. Have. To. Adjust. My. Letter? 16:26:04 SO: T.T . o O ( Oh yes. I look forward to it. If only because I enjoy seeing you a little flustered. ) 16:26:35 GG: I. Will. Try. Not. To. Keep. That. In. Mind. 16:27:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, I'll leave you to your work. If you need me, or just want to talk, my door is always open for you. ) 16:29:16 SO: T.T . o O ( Be well, Serios. ) 16:29:18 -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 16:29 -- Category:Libby Category:Serios